


Working Girl

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [173]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Strong Language, Toliver, and then I remember, flommy, oh right - we're women - we don't get paid enough, olicity - Freeform, sometimes I think we don't get paid enough to put up with all the bs we do at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity has been named the head of Applied Science, her dream job. She can't wait to get started and begin to implement all the great ideas she's had since Walter Steele hired her straight out of MIT. On her first day she's given an unfortunate reminder as to how much harder it is to be a woman in a man's world.





	Working Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> One of the most common prompts I receive for this verse is for an installment with Felicity kicking ass in the workplace. This installment has Felicity kicking ass, but also shows the reality of being a woman in the workplace. There's also some Roy Harper because we all deserve a little Roy in our lives.
> 
> This installment is 31/173. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

Artwork by ENSM31

 

Being a woman in a man’s world sucked. No matter her age, economic status, profession, or marital status, a woman was required to learn to tolerate a whole lot of crap. From a very young age, girls were expected to change their behavior to accommodate men. She should always be polite. It’s okay for her to be smart, but not too smart, especially not smarter than the men in the room. She should never interrupt, even if a man has interrupted her. It’s okay for a woman to have an opinion, but she shouldn’t be too firm in it. Better yet, she should apologize before stating her position.

There were a lot of unwritten rules in corporate life, and every single one of them was written by a man. Felicity’s least favorite was the expectation that as a professional woman, she should smile, all the time. God forbid a man be intimidated by her genius intellect.

It wasn’t uncommon for Felicity to be the only woman in the room. When she was at MIT, she was frequently the only woman in a section of her course. Most of the time, she was the only woman on Team Arrow. When she joined QC, there were more women in IT, but the higher up she went, the fewer women made up her peer group. It wasn’t that she was intimidated to be the only woman in the room, she enjoyed the company of men, but, sometimes, it was fracking exhausting.

Felicity sat in QC’s Research and Development’s conference room. Steve Carlyle, the Vice President of R&D, sat across from her, his leadership team flanking him. Felicity’s leadership team was half the size of Carlyle’s team, and once again, she was the only woman at the table. Changing up her leadership team and making Applied Sciences more diverse was her number one priority. She’d made her first hiring decision that morning, and he was going to be a burst of fresh air. Curtis Holt was an engineer with Palmer Technologies and had accepted her offer to be the head of the new product development group in Applied Sciences. She couldn’t wait for him to start.

“How’s your first day been?” Carlyle asked without looking up from his laptop.

“It’s been great,” she answered enthusiastically. “I’m excited to get started.”

Felicity projected a list of R&D projects onto the screen at the end of the table. “I’d like to start going through the list of in-flight projects and their status.”

“That would be a waste of our time,” Carlyle said, his contempt for her and the meeting evident in the set of his shoulders.

“Why’s that?” Felicity asked, forcing a smile.

“Applied Science, applies completed science. You should look at the research we’ve completed to find your first project,” Carlyle said condescendingly.

“I’ve reviewed your completed research, and while the work you’ve completed is substantial, it doesn’t align with the direction Mr. Queen is looking to take the company,” Felicity said sweetly.

“Our military contracts would strongly benefit from several of our completed projects. Our results have been promising for compound 12X283 to improve the lethality of our smart bombs.”

Felicity fought to keep her features neutral instead of showing her distaste. QC was getting out of the weapons business, as soon as she found something she could replace the revenue with. “I’ve seen the reports. I agree with your assessment, however, that is not the science I’m looking to apply.” She advanced her slides. “I’d like to talk to you about TK2489J. It appears that it’s an excellent conductor with negligible energy loss.”

Carlyle turned to the man seated next to him and they proceeded to whisper. He held up a hand, snapped his fingers and then crooked his finger. The young woman sitting behind him, leapt to her feet and placed a folder in his hand, before scurrying back to her chair along the wall.

Felicity glanced at her tablet. She’d done her homework on Carlyle and his team. The young woman’s name was Aishwarya Patel and she’d recently graduated from Cal Tech with a PhD in robotics. Carlyle had her working in patent research, which seemed like a waste of the woman’s talents. Aishwarya had developed a robotic prosthetic for soldiers that should be able to interface directly with the brain of the amputee. She’d been unsuccessful in developing a working neural interface, but Felicity thought Aishwarya had been on the right path. Felicity had a few ideas on how to get the interface to work. She thought Curtis might have a few ideas too. Felicity made a note to invite the woman for coffee to see if she had any interest in joining Applied Science. She also added a note to discuss the power dynamics at play in R&D with Oliver and HR. It was time the old boys club admitted some women or retired.

Carlyle flipped through the folder and made disapproving noises at the back of his throat. “I don’t think there is anything here. It would be a waste of your time.”

Felicity smiled, “It’s very kind of you to worry about my time, Steve, but it’s my time to waste.”

“Is it?” Carlyle challenged. “Your division is supposed to take what my division creates and turn it into revenue. We get to decide what you spend your time on.”

“Actually, Steve, Mr. Queen gets to decide what Applied Science spends it time on. He asked me to head up this division because he trusts my judgment on what my team should spend its time on.” Felicity tapped on her pad and forwarded an email to Steve that she’d drafted prior to the meeting. “You’re to send everything you have on TK2489J to Applied Science by end of day today. That includes all research and materials.”

Carlyle scowled at Felicity, but she refused to blink. Far scarier men had tried to intimidate her and failed. He was the first to break eye contact. His lip curled in a sneer. “Fine, you will have everything by end of day today. I will be telling Oliver that you are wasting company time by pursuing this and that you’re exploiting your position if you’re telling him that this project is worth pursuing.”

The smile fell from Felicity’s face. “What position is that?”

Carlyle gave her a vicious grin. “Your position beneath him,” he paused just long enough to let his words to hang in the air, “as the head of Applied Science.”  

Felicity fought her desire to sigh. She wasn’t going to give Carlyle the satisfaction of getting under her skin. She couldn’t get upset every time someone implied she was having sex with Oliver. She was having sex with Oliver, but Carlyle had no way of knowing that and he shouldn’t be making snide comments, especially not in front of their employees. More importantly, who she was having sex with was irrelevant. She was more than capable of assessing the work of Carlyle and his team, and of picking the best of their research to develop into lucrative products that could potentially produce revenue streams to replace their military contracts.  “I have no doubt that Mr. Queen will be eager to hear what you have to say on this matter. Be sure to remind him of my position and how I’m exploiting him.”

The color drained from Carlyle’s face. For the first time, he looked like he might regret speaking to her the way he did. “I didn’t say that you’re exploiting him. I said that you’re exploiting your position. He trusts us both to make the right recommendations to increase our profitability. We have an obligation to live up to his trust.”

“You bloviating asshole,” she thought. Instead, she said, “Thank you for the clarification, Steve.” Felicity highlighted the next item on her list. “I’d like to discuss, GP87932.”

“We’ve abandoned that project. It wasn’t worth pursuing,” Carlyle responded.

“I agree, we don’t need to pursue a next generation gas powered turbine. The future isn’t going to be in fossil fuel.” Felicity advanced her slide to a drawing of a motor, “I’d like to discuss the results of the motor. It appears this motor is more efficient than our others.”

“The efficiency gains provided by this motor don’t offset the expense of the turbine,” Carlyle snapped.

“I don’t care about the turbine. I want to discuss the motor and how efficiently it transmits power,” she said, the forced smile returning to her face.

Carlyle gestured down the table towards a man who appeared to be in his late seventies. “Jacob, please tell Felicity about your motor findings.”

The older man cleared his throat and began to discuss his motor. The more he talked, the more convinced Felicity became that she was on to something. She couldn’t wait for Curtis to begin. Now, more than ever, Felicity was convinced that they were going to help QC to change the world.

 

“How was your first day?” Roy asked as he sat on the edge of Felicity’s desk.

Felicity couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across her face. She’d had an amazing day and couldn’t wait to put her stamp on the Applied Science division. She had so many ideas swirling around her head and she now had the opportunity to turn her ideas into reality. “It was okay.”

“Just okay?” Roy teased as he knocked his shoulder against hers.

Felicity stopped typing and spun in her chair, “It was fracking awesome. I’m so excited. It’s what I dreamed of doing when I was at MIT, but never thought I’d get to do – not this early in my career.”

Roy laughed, “I guess that’s one of the benefits of sleeping with the boss.”

The smile fell from Felicity’s face. She knew that Roy was only teasing and he didn’t mean any disrespect. Roy was one of her biggest cheerleaders and he’d never say anything to hurt her feelings, but his words stung, especially after her run in with Carlyle. “There’s been some chatter on the SCPD radio – a lot of gang activity in Pennytown. Oliver wants to start tonight’s patrol trying to figure out what’s going on.”

“Shit, I said the wrong thing. I upset you.” Roy said with concern. “You know I’m only teasing you about Oliver. You’re not the only one around here sleeping with your boss. My girlfriend signs my paycheck.”

Felicity sighed, “I know. It’s just that I had a run in with the head of the R&D group today and he accused me of exploiting my position because of my relationship with Oliver. He’s an asshole, and he doesn’t know for sure that I’m sleeping with Oliver, but his words they still hurt and really pissed me off. I mean – I am sleeping with Oliver. If it wasn’t for our relationship, I wouldn’t be the head of Applied Science, not yet, but Carlyle, he thinks I don’t belong there because I’m a woman.”

“That guy sounds like a real asshole, but you’re an idiot,” Roy said with a wink.

“Hey, why am I an idiot?” she asked.

“You’re not the head of Applied Science because you slept with Oliver. You’re the head of Applied Science because of all this when you’re watching over us.” Roy turned her chair so she was looking at him. “Even if Oliver never fell in love with you, he would’ve named you the head of Applied Science. He knows you’re brilliant because every night we go out there and we always come home because of you. Whether it’s some crazy ass thing you do with your computer, a new arrow you designed, or an improvement you made to our suits, Oliver knows who the brains of this outfit are, and it isn’t anyone with a penis. You got the job because you’re fucking brilliant. Don’t let some old jackass who’s threatened by how incredible you are make you doubt yourself. You earned that job and you sure as hell didn’t earn it in Oliver’s bed.”

Felicity felt the burn of tears filling her eyes. She crooked her finger until Roy leaned close enough for her to kiss his cheek. As she wiped the lipstick from his cheek with her thumb she said, “You’re a good man, Roy Harper, and an even better friend. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said as he hopped from the table. “I better suit up before Oliver and Dig get back.”

“Hey, Roy,” Felicity said to his retreating back, “I think you’ll be a fantastic nurse.”

Roy froze mid step. He slowly turned to face her, “What?”

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know why you guys always forget to wipe your browser histories. I saw the application for SCU’s nursing program.”

“Don’t say anything to anyone. I don’t know if I’ll get in,” Roy stammered.

Felicity had no doubt that Roy would get in. He might’ve been a high school drop out who only just finished his GED, but Roy was far from stupid. Felicity had seen his test scores and she believed with all her heart that Roy would receive an acceptance letter. “I won’t say anything, but you really should apply for a Rebecca Foundation nursing grant. If you work at the clinic in the Glades for five years, your degree is free. Or, you can demand a salary from Oliver and Dig every time you treat one of their injuries.”

“How’d you know I want to work at Tommy’s mom’s clinc?” Roy asked.

Felicity shrugged. Roy was the furthest thing from a mystery the men in her life got. “You want to work at the clinic for the same reason you put on that hood, you love this city and the people who live here. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Roy shifted his weight as he stared at Felicity. It was clear he had a question he wasn’t sure he should ask. “Do you think people will give Thea a hard time for dating a male nurse?”

“What?” Felicity asked with shock. “Why do you care what anyone thinks?”

“Even with your degrees and your genius IQ, there are people who think you’re a gold digger. Let’s face it, people still think that nursing is a woman’s job. Everyone already thinks I’m some kind of grifter biding my time to bleed Thea dry. She doesn’t talk to many of her old friends anymore because they think I’m not good enough for her. Becoming a nurse isn’t going to make anyone stop thinking that she can do better than me.”

Felicity scoffed. If she was an idiot for doubting herself, so was Roy. Thea didn’t care about how much money Roy made or what job he held. Just like Oliver, Roy had the heart of a hero. “Thea would be the first person to call you on that pile of bullshit you just shoveled. She loves you and thinks you hung the moon in the sky. Let’s be honest, no matter what job you have, Thea is always going to have more money. I know it isn’t easy, trust me, I know it isn’t, but you’ve got to let the billionaire stuff go or it will drive you crazy and put a wedge between you. What did Thea say about nursing school?”

“She told me to do it. She thinks I’ll be a great nurse,” Roy answered with a shrug.

“Then why do you care what anyone else thinks?” Felicity challenged.

“I don’t know, why do you care what that asshole thinks of you?” he countered.

Felicity wrinkled her nose, “Touché.”

“I was thinking of applying to the master’s program – to become a nurse practitioner. What do you think?” Roy asked. “I’m not sure about all the chemistry requirements. What if I’m not smart enough?”

Felicity punched him playfully in the stomach. “Luckily for you, you know someone who kicked ass in chemistry," she said pointing to herself. "Plus, my new best friend is an engineer from Cal Tech with a graduate degree in chemistry, so I’m sure he can help too. Also, you're not stupid, so we never need to hear you say that sentence again."

“You’re new best friend?” Roy asked with a smirk.

“His name is Curtis Holt and he just agreed to work for me, but I could tell in his interview that we’re going to be best friends,” Felicity said with excitement. She really couldn't wait for Curtis to start. She had so many ideas to bounce off of him, plus he was a huge scifi nerd who she was sure would happily go to all the movies Oliver and Tommy not so secretly hated.

“Well, you better tell him that he can be your second best friend because the top job is already occupied,” he reminded her.

“You’re better than a best friend - you’re the brother I never knew I wanted but always needed,” she teased. “Don’t you worry, you’re irreplaceable.”

The sound of the basement door unlocking echoed through the basement. “I better get changed,” Roy said, reaching for his suit.

“Hey, Roy,” Felicity said. “Thanks for the pep talk – it helped.”

“Yeah – you too,” he said with a smile.

Roy gave Oliver and Dig a quick wave as he walked by them, “I’ll be ready in a minute.”

Felicity tilted her head back in solicitation of a kiss, “Did our friendly neighborhood informant have anything good for us tonight?”

Oliver placed a quick kiss to her lips and then placed a small device on her desk, “Once you tell me what this is, we’ll have a clue.”

Felicity picked up the small device and turned it in her hand, “You seem confident I know what this is.”

Oliver placed his index finger to the center of her forehead, “If you don’t know, you’ll figure it out – you always do.”

Roy cleared his throat as he lifted his bow from the case. When Felicity turned to look at him, he gave her a wink. “He’s right. You always do.”

Felicity smiled at Roy in thanks. She returned her attention to the device in her hand and began to make a mental list of tests she could run. “All right team, we’ve got lots of work to do before we sleep tonight. Who wants to catch some bad guys?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Things have been crazy at work and I've felt more than my fair share of rage against the patriarchy - it's absolutely exhausting. One of the joys of writing Felicity Smoak is that she gets to do and say all the things I scream inside my head.
> 
> If you haven't already seen it, I highly recommend watching Abby Wambach's 2018 commencement address at Barnard College. I found her message inspiring. Women, no matter our age, race, sexuality, or where we are in life, we should be storming the valleys together. Only together, can we change the world and be its salvation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJe40l2waxs&t=18s
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
